What An Animal! Movies Trivia Questions
The Princess and the Raccoon: 1: *What is Rascal's life as? **A. A raccoon. **B. A carpenter. **C. A janitor. *A carpenter. *Correct. 2: *What is Miriam's life as? **A. A princess **B. A queen **C. A waitress. *A princess. *Correct. 3: *Who loves to rob things? **A. Dan **B. Diesel **C. Dallas *Dan. *Correct. 4: *Who's the main villain? **A. Bangroar **B. Shere Khan **C. Mack McCro *Bangroar. *Correct. 5: *Who is Miriam's dad? **A. King Gerald V **B. King John **C. King Richard *King Gerald V. *Correct. 6: *Who's Miriam's aunt? **A. Nancy **B. Yancy **C. Fancy *Nancy. *Correct. 7: *Who's the Good Witch? **A. Tristar **B. Brian **C. Simon *Tristar. *Correct. 8: *Who's got guards? **A. The Black Bear **B. Grizzly Bear **C. Evil Bear *The Black Bear. *Correct. 9: *Who's the leader of The Brawntribes? **A. Chief Bumbo **B. Chief Wiggum **C. Chief Dibble *Chief Bumbo. *Correct. 10: *Who are the minions of Bangroar? **A. Bangroar's minions **B. Not Characters **C. New Characters *Bangroar's minions. *Correct. 11: *Who goes to warn everyone? **A. The Dying Soilder **B. The Living Soldier **C. The Evil Soldier *The Dying Solider. *Correct. 12: *Who's the pet vulture? **A. Balbo **B. Rene **C. Captain *Balbo. *Correct. 13: *Who gets defeated? **A. Bangroar **B. Everyone **C. Villains *Bangroar. *Correct. 14: *Who does Rascal get married to? **A. Miriam **B. Belinda **C. Sister Sledge *Miriam. *Correct. 15: *Who helps out? **A. Dan **B. Dave **C. David *Dan. *Correct. The Red Crystal: 1: *What's the mission in the story? **A. To find the Red Crystal **B. To destroy the world **C. To kill everyone *To find the Red Crystal *Correct. 2: *What does Iaaron nickname Vulpix? **A. Kissy **B. Casey **C. Jones *Kissy. *Correct. 3: *Who is Iaaron's grandfather? **A. Barney **B. BJ **C. Baby Bop *Barney. *Correct. 4: *Who is the main villain? **A. The Tusk Emperor **B. Hopso **C. Batso *The Tusk Emperor. *Correct. 5: *Who's The Tusk Emperor's assistant? **A. Hopso **B. Himself **C. His guards *Hopso. *Correct. 6: *Who does Iaaron meet? **A. Whatzy **B. Gurgi **C. Vulpix *Whatzy. *Correct. 7: *What kind of instrument does Bizzle play? **A. A fiddle with a violin **B. A harp **C. A guitar *A fiddle with a violin. *Correct. 8: *What does Iaaron use? **A. A sword **B. A saber **C. An ax *A sword. *Correct. 9: *Who live in The Quiet Rainforest? **A. The Witches of the Quiet Rainforest. **B. Minions **C. Villains *The Witches of the Quiet Rainforest. *Correct. 10: *What does Iaaron trade? **A. His sword **B. His saber **C. His ax *His sword. *Correct. 11: *Who turns into a frog? **A. Bizzle **B. Baboon **C. Barney *Bizzle. *Correct. 12: *Who is in love with Rhianna? **A. Iaaron **B. Bizzle **C. Whatzy *Iaaron. *Correct. 13: *Who's the queen of the fireflies? **A. Queen Firely **B. Queen Anais **C. Queen Joanna *Queen Firely. *Correct. 14: *Who kills the Tusk Emperor by touching the Red Crystal? **A. Whatzy **B. Iaaron **C. Vulpix *Whatzy. *Correct. 15: *Who comes back to life? **A. Whatzy **B. Vulpix **C. Iaaron *Whatzy. *Correct. Huggly Tuggly: 1: *Who is Huggly's conscience? **A. Cat R. Pillar **B. Tom **C. Jerry *Cat R. Pillar. *Correct. 2: *Who is Huggly's dad? **A. Bendolph **B. Benjamin **C. Belfast *Bendolph. *Correct. 3: *What kind of toy is Huggly Tuggly? **A. Bear **B. Cat **C. Dog *Bear. *Correct. 4: *Who brings Huggly to life? **A. Butterfairy **B. Cleo **C. Figaro *Butterfairy. *Correct. 5: *Who are Bendolph's pet Pokemons? **A. Horsea and Furret **B. Tom and Jerry **C. Spike and Tyke *Horsea and Furret. *Correct. 6: *Who are the mischievous baddies? **A. Alameda and Whatzers **B. Edgar and George **C. Casey Jones and Elderly Engineer *Alameda and Whatzers. *Correct. 7: *Who is the show master? **A. Zimbo **B. Mustached Guy **C. Conductor *Zimbo. *Correct. 8: *Who is the coachman? **A. Cale Sniffer **B. Franklin Pauper **C. Dim Cockatoo *Cale Sniffer. *Correct. 9: *Who are the coachman's guards? **A. Quint, Tim, Bullseye, and Kentucky **B. Elmer, Lloyd, Jose, Ronald, and Zayne **C. Bull, Bazooka, and Eliza **D. All of the above *Quint, Tim, Bullseye, and Kentucky. *Correct. 10: *Which place is dangerous? **A. Sweet Bella Island **B. Pleasure Island **C. M&D's. *Sweet Bella Island. *Correct. 11: *Who's Huggly's new buddy? **A. Randelius **B. Lampwick **C. Pinocchio *Randelius. *Correct. 12: *Why does Huggly's nose get longer? **A. Because he tells lies **B. Because he's truthful **C. Both *Because he tells lies. *Correct. 13: *What happens to Randelius? **A. He becomes Golbat. **B. He escapes **C. Both *He becomes Golbat. *Correct. 14: *Who escapes the island? **A. Huggly and Cat **B. Jerry and Tom **C. Rusty and Duncan *Huggly and Cat. *Correct. 15: *Who is the monster? **A. Larco **B. Monstro **C. Lorry *Larco. *Correct. 16: *Who escapes with the heroes? **A. Bendolph, Furret, and Sashy **B. Ed, Edd, and Eddy **C. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *Bendolph, Furret, and Sashy. *Correct. 17: *How many songs are there? **A. So many **B. Only a few **C. Not much *So many. *Correct. 18: *Who becomes a real bear? **A. Huggly **B. Bendolph **C. Cat *Huggly. *Correct. 19: *Who is murdered? **A. Both **B. Larco **C. Huggly *Both. *Correct. 20: *Who gets a badge? **A. Cat R. Pillar **B. Huggly **C. Both *Cat R. Pillar. *Correct. All Pokémons Go to Heaven: 1: *Where does the movie begin? **A. In the town **B. In hell **C. In heaven *In the town. *Correct. 2: *What kind of Pokemon is Tucker? **A. Charmander **B. Pikachu **C. Eevee *Charmander. *Correct. 3: *What happens to all Pokemon? **A. Some are dead and some are alive **B. Some are alive **C. Some are dead *Some are dead and some are alive. *Correct. 4: *How does Burnie kill Tucker? **A. With a car **B. With a train **C. With a boat *With a car. *Correct. 5: *What is the orphan girl mouse's name? **A. Ellie **B. Togepi **C. Jigglypuff *Ellie. *Correct. 6: *How did Burnie get killed? **A. By the monster **B. By the ship **C. By the fuel *By the monster. *Correct. 7: *Who becomes Ellie's parents? **A. Jingle and Waldo **B. Tom and Jerry **C. Cat and Dog *Jingle and Waldo. *Correct. 8: *Who loses the tools? **A. Gus **B. Both **C. Tucker *Gus. *Correct. 9: *Who is Tucker's love? **A. Mew **B. Tom **C. Jerry *Mew. *Correct. 10: *Who is the leader of the Bad Pokemon? **A. Mr. Burnie **B. Mr. Alan **C. Mr. Bennett *Mr. Burnie. *Correct. 11: *Who wins the race? **A. Little Deerling **B. Johnny **C. Casey Jr *Little Deerling. *Correct. 12: *Who ruins Tucker's Casino? **A. The baddies **B. The goodies **C. Both *The baddies. *Correct. 13: *Who saves the day? **A. The heroes **B. The villains **C. Both *The heroes. *Correct. The Great Kallina: 1: *What year did the film started? **A. 1975 **B. 1985 **C. 1965 *1975. *Correct. 2: *Who is Kallina's love? **A. Oliver Tisky **B. Ink **C. Minun *Oliver *Correct. 3: *Who is the adopted Pokemon? **A. Minun **B. Meowth **C. Mikey *Minun. *Correct. 4: *Who is the main villain? **A. Victor Tragicton **B. Pokemon **C. Both *Victor Tragicton. *Correct. 5: *Who is Velma's love? **A. Ink **B. John **C. George *Ink. *Correct. 6: *Who overheats the train engine? **A. The minions **B. The heroes **C. Both *The minions. *Correct. 7: *Who loses Kallina? **A. Georgina **B. Both **C. Victor *Georgina. *Correct. 8: *Who is in charge of the Orphan Village? **A. Nancy **B. Ringo **C. Paul *Nancy. *Correct. 9: *Who almost falls off the ship? **A. Kallina **B. Both **C. Oliver *Kallina. *Correct. 10: *What happens to Victor? **A. He gets executed **B. He escapes **C. He falls *He gets executed. *Correct. 11: *Who falls in love with Oliver? **A. Kallina **B. Minun **C. Ink *Oliver. *Correct. 12: *Who is Ink's love? **A. Velma **B. Daphne **C. Fred *Velma. *Correct. 13: *Who is Victor's assistant? **A. Pegger **B. Meowth **C. Toodles *Pegger. *Correct. 14: *Who is Kallina's Grandma? **A. Georgina **B. Velma **C. Tottington *Georgina. *Correct. 15: *Who is Kallina's Father? **A. Jasper III **B. John II **C. Edward I *Jasper III. *Correct. 16: *Who is Kallina's Brother? **A. Timmy **B. Tommy **C. Johnny *Timmy. *Correct. 17: *Who are Kallina's sisters? **A. Anista, Jenius, and Marian **B. The Kanker Sisters **C. The Powerpuff Girls *Anista, Jenius, and Marian. *Correct. 18: *What present does Kallina get? **A. A music box **B. A toy **C. A present *A music box. *Correct. 19: *Who falls in love? **A. Kallina and Oliver **B. Both **C. Heroes and villains *Kallin and Oliver. *Correct. 20: *What dreams does Kallina have? **A. Bad dreams **B. Good dreams **C. Both dreams *Bad dreams. *Correct. The Rodent of Africa: 1: *Who's the rodent of Africa? **A. Anakin **B. Fredrick **C. Tom *Anakin. *Correct. 2: *Who's in love? **A. Anakin and Helga **B. Padme and Tom **C. Fredrick and Jane *Anakin and Helga. *Correct. 3: *Who's Anakin's brother? **A. Fredrick **B. Tom **C. Jean *Fredrick. *Correct. 4: *Who has a bad dream? **A. Anakin **B. Jessie **C. Tom *Anakin. *Correct. 5: *Who is now the Prince? **A. Anakin **B. Tom **C. Fredrick *Anakin. *Correct. A Rabbit's Life: 1: *Who's president of the island? **A. Josephine **B. Jones **C. Tom *Josephine *Correct. 2: *Who's in love with Geke? **A. Elsa **B. Flower **C. Both *Elsa. *Correct. 3: *Who can't fly yet? **A. Flower **B. Elsa **C. Both *Flower. *Correct. 4: *Who's the leader of the gangsters? **A. Franklin **B. Jose **C. Elmer *Franklin. *Correct. 5: *Who becomes a circus member? **A. Zayne **B. Lloyd **C. Elmer *Zayne. *Correct. 6: *Who finds the animals? **A. Geke **B. Flower **C. Elsa *Geke. *Correct. 7: *Who are the heroes? **A. The animals **B. The baddies **C. The rabbits *The animals. *Correct. 8: *What happens to Franklin? **A. He gets put in a black hole **B. He gets defeated **C. He gets saved *He gets put in a black hole. *Correct. 9: *How many bloopers are there? **A. So many **B. Too much **C. None *So many. *Correct. 10: *What do the heroes build? **A. An Oh-Ho replica **B. Trains **C. Tugboats *Ah Oh-Ho replica. *Correct. 11: *Who becomes the new president? **A. Elsa **B. Flower **C. Geke *Elsa. *Correct. 12: *What comes in? **A. The storm **B. The rain **C. The thunder *The storm *Correct. 13: *Who will come back for revenge? **A. The Meanies 80's **B. Both **C. None *The Meanies 80's. *Correct. 14: *Who's the Pokemon of the gangsters? **A. Big T **B. Big C **C. Big H *Big C. *Correct. 15: *Who tricks Franklin into being put in a black hole? **A. Geke **B. Elsa **C. Both *Geke. *Correct. 16: *Who makes mistakes? **A. The heroes **B. The villains **C. Both *The heroes. *Correct. 17: *Why has Geke lost the food? **A. Because he has knocked it into the sea **B. Because he has eaten it **C. Because he has ruined it *Because he has knocked it into the sea. *Correct. 18: *Where do the animals live? **A. Animal Town **B. Rabbit Borrow **C. Both *Animal Town. *Correct. 19: *What do the villains have? **A. Lightsabers and Pistol Guns **B. Lightsabers **C. Pistol Guns *Lightsabers and Pistol Guns. *Correct. 20: *Does Flower manage to fly? **A. Yes **B. No **C. Not sure *Yes. *Correct. Psy's Travels: 1: *Who goes traveling? **A. Psy **B. Andrew **C. Anderson *Psy. *Correct. 2: *Who finds Psy first? **A. Tickle **B. Pickle **C. Nickle *Tickle. *Correct. 3: *Who warns everyone about Psy? **A. Tickle **B. The Kings **C. The Couples *Tickle. *Correct. 4: *Who declares the war? **A. Everyone **B. No-one **C. Both *Everyone. *Correct. 5: *Who is the father of Sabrina? **A. King Hector **B. King Ikens **C. Both *King Hector. *Correct. 6: *Who is the father of Emmett? **A. King Ikens **B. King Hector **C. Both *King Ikens. *Correct. 7: *Who are King Ikens' baddies? **A. Wacky, Weirdo & Whimp **B. None **C. Some *Wacky, Weirdo & Whimp. *Correct. 8: *What is mentioned? **A. Spoof traveling **B. Villains **C. Heroes *Spoof traveling. *Correct. 9: *Who becomes friends with Psy? **A. Tickle **B. Psy **C. No-one *Tickle. *Correct. 10: *Who gets married? **A. Sabrina and Emmett **B. Nobody **C. Both *Sabrina and Emmett. *Correct. 11: *Who wins the war? **A. The heroes **B. The villains **C. Both *The heroes. *Correct. 12: *Who meets the characters? **A. Psy **B. Brainy **C. Both *Psy. *Correct. 13: *Who signs the contract? **A. The kings **B. The queens **C. Both *The kings. *Correct. 14: *Who takes the gun? **A. The villains **B. The heroes **C. Both *The villains. *Correct. 15: *Who plans a war? **A. The villains **B. The heroes **C. Both *The villains. *Correct. 16: *Who loses control of his ship? **A. Psy **B. Andrew **C. Anderson *Psy. *Correct. 17: *Who decides the songs? **A. Kings **B. Queens **C. Both *Kings. *Correct. 18: *Who sets sails for home? **A. Psy **B. Tickle **C. Both *Psy. *Correct. 19: *Who tries to deliver the note? **A. The bird **B. The seagull **C. The helicopter *The bird. *Correct. 20: *Who plans to do more spoof traveling? **A. Psy **B. Anderson **C. Andrew *Psy. *Correct. Gopher White and the Seven Heroes 1: *Where does the film take place? **A. The present **B. The future **C. The past *The present. *Correct. 2: *Who appears during two future scenes? **A. Binky, Joseph, Yasha, and Bradley **B. Alan, Steven, Kendra, Charlie, and Salli **C. Edwin and Jonathan *Binky, Joseph, Yasha, and Bradley. *Correct. 3: *What year do the two future scenes take place? **A. 2030 **B. 2025 **C. 2029 *2030. *Correct. 4: *Who is the princess? **A. Gopher White **B. Sandy Cheeks **C. Amy Fourpaws *Gopher White *Correct. 5: *Who's Gopher's stepmother? **A. Queen Whitney **B. Hag **C. Woman *Queen Whitney. *Correct. 6: *Who's Gopher's love? **A. Prince Chantment **B. Amos Slade **C. The Bear *Prince Chantment. *Correct. 7: *Who's married to Chantment? **A. Gopher **B. Widow Tweed **C. Smurfette *Gopher. *Correct. 8: *Who's revived? **A. Gopher **B. Sandy **C. Amy Fourpaws *Gopher. *Correct. 9: *What will Gopher and Chantment do while getting married? **A. Join the heroes for more spoof traveling **B. Give up **C. Be executed *Join the heroes for more spoof traveling. *Correct. 10: *Who is defeated? **A. Queen Whitney **B. The Hag **C. Woman *Queen Whitney. *Correct. 11: *Who fails to kill Gopher? **A. The Huntsman **B. Scar **C. Shere Khan *The Huntsman. *Correct. 12: *How many heroes are there? **A. 7 **B. 9 **C. 11 *7. *Correct. 13: *Who defeats Whitney? **A. The heroes **B. The villains **C. Both *The heroes. *Correct. Skyler Kooky 1: *Who's Stephen's far cousin? **A. Skyler **B. Skippy **C. Slappy *Skyler. *Correct. 2: *How many months does the story go back? **A. Four **B. Six **C. Eight *Four. *Correct. 3: *Who pulls the circus train? **A. James **B. Casey Jr **C. Casey Jones *James. *Correct. 4: *Who's Skyler's mother? **A. Angela **B. Priscilla **C. Barbra *Angela. *Correct. 5: *How many female squirrels are there? **A. Nine **B. Four **C. Fourteen *Nine. *Correct. 6: *Who's Skyler's friend? **A. Daniel M. Chuchu **B. Shelly **C. Samantha *Daniel M. Chuchu. *Correct. 7: *Who helps Skyler to fly? **A. The Hoo-Hoo characters **B. The trains **C. The tugboats *The hoo-hoo characters. *Correct. 8: *What happens at the end? **A. Skyler flies **B. Daniel announces **C. The circus stays opened *Skyler flies. *Correct. 9 *Who drives James? **A. Casey Jones **B. Henry **C. Edwin Jones *Casey Jones. *Correct. 10 *Who's the owner of the circus? **A. The Ringmaster **B. Wicked Queen **C. Lionel Diamond *The Ringmaster. *Correct. Katy Possumworth 1 *Who is the star of the film? **A. Katy **B. Casey **C. Melissa *Katy. *Correct. 2 *Who is Katy's sidekick? **A. Little Sammy **B. Ninetales **C. Both *Little Sammy. *Correct. 3 *Who is the horse? **A. Rapidash **B. Both **C. Little Sammy *Rapidash. *Correct. 4 *Who is defeated? **A. The baddies **B. The heroes **C. Both *The baddies. *Correct. 5 *Who wins? **A. The heroes **B. The baddies **C. Both. *The heroes. *Correct. 6 *Who are Katy's best friends? **A. Casey and Melissa **B. The villains **C. Both *Casey and Melissa. *Correct. 7 *Who escapes Jail? **A. Leonardo and Tappers **B. Helga **C. Police cops *Leonardo and Tappers. *Correct. 8 *Who wants to put Katy in the orphanage? **A. Helga **B. Leonardo and Tappers **C. The cops *Helga. *Correct. 9 *Who agrees to stay? **A. Katy **B. Helga **C. Katy's Dad *Katy. *Correct. 10 *Who is Katy's dad? **A. Kalvin **B. Helga **C. Both *Kalvin. *Correct. The President's New Phrase 1 *Who is the president? **A. Charlie **B. Frankie **C. Jeanette *Charlie. *Correct. 2 *Who turns Charlie into a Pokemon? **A. Olga **B. Jeanette **C. Frankie *Olga. *Correct. 3 *Who throws the phrase? **A. Newt **B. Frankie **C. Charlie *Newt. *Correct. 4 *Who turns into a Pokemon? **A. Olga **B. Donald **C. Frankie *Olga. *Correct. 5 *Who gives birth to a child? **A. Jeanette **B. Donald **C. Frankie *Jeanette. *Correct. 6 *Who works for Olga? **A. Donald **B. Frankie **C. Charlie *Donald. *Correct. 7 *Who are Donald's Helpers? **A. His angel and devil **B. His friends **C. His family *His angel and devil. *Correct. Richie 1 *Who is given birth? **A. Richie **B. Nice **C. Zimbo *Richie. *Correct. 2 *Who is in love with Richie? **A. Lillie **B. Hassie **C. Zimbo's Sisters *Lillie. *Correct. 3 *Who are Richie's friends? **A. Nice and Zimbo **B. Hassie **C. Zimbo's Sisters *Nice and Zimbo. *Correct. 4 *Who is lost? **A. Richie's Mom **B. Richie's Dad **C. Richie's Parents *Richie's Mom. *Correct. 5 *Who now has kids? **A. Richie and Lillie **B. Richie's Parents **C. Zimbo's Sisters *Richie and Lillie. *Correct. The Road to Goldtropolis 1 *Who is Rocky's pal? **A. Dennis **B. Ninetales **C. Sandshrew *Dennis. *Correct. 2 *Who is Dennis in love with? **A. Ariel **B. Sandshrew **C. Rocky *Ariel. *Correct. 3 *Who is Rocky and Dennis's Pokemon? **A. Ninetales **B. Sandshrew **C. Tucker *Ninetales. *Correct. 4 *Who is the next Pokemon? **A. Sandshrew **B. Ninetales **C. Ariel *Sandshrew. *Correct. 5 *Who will take the gold? **A. The heroes **B. The villains **C. Both *The heroes. *Correct. 6 *Who will join Rocky for more spoof traveling? **A. Dennis, Ariel, Sandshrew, and Ninetales **B. The villains **C. Nobody *Dennis, Ariel, Sandshrew, and Ninetales. *Correct. 7 *What happens to Delano? **A. He gets arrested **B. He gets murdered **C. He gets away with it *He gets arrested. *Correct. The Czar of Dreamland 1 *Who dreams of having a dream of her own? **A. Ellie **B. Alec **C. Drewy *Ellie. *Correct. 2 *Who end up in Dreamland? **A. Gabby and Ellie **B. Tom and Jerry **C. Spike and Tyke *Gabby and Ellie. *Correct. 3 *Who are Ellie's friends? **A. Gummy, Ro-Bob, and Toxie **B. Ed, Edd, and Eddy **C. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *Gummy, Ro-Bob, and Toxie. *Correct. 4 *Who wants to rule Dreamland? **A. The Wicked Enchantment **B. The Czar **C. The Wizard of Oz *The Wicked Enchantment. *Correct. 5 *Who gives Ellie slippers? **A. Tillie **B. Georgia **C. Jill *Tillie. *Correct. 6 *Who defeats The Wicked Enchantment? **A. The heroes **B. The guards **C. The villains *The heroes. *Correct. 7 *Who helps the heroes? **A. The Czar **B. Butler **C. The Wicked Queen *The Czar. *Correct. The Story of Princess Keia 1 *Who can't sleep? **Penny **Mitch **Junie *Penny. *Correct. 2 *Who tells Penny a story? **Her parents **Tom and Jerry **Cat and Dog *Her parents. *Correct. 3 *What's the story about? **Keia **Kovu **Kiara *Keia. *Correct. 4 *Who is in love with Keia? **Moses **Simba **Nala *Moses. *Correct. 5 *Who wants Keia dead? **Xandraonic **Rafiki **Zazu *Xandraonic. *Correct. 6 *Who helps Xandraonic? **Her reptile goons **The Gangreen Gang **Amoeba Boys *Her reptile goons. *Correct. 7 *Who frees Moses? **The Fairy Mice **The Fairy Cats **The Fairy Dogs *The Fairy Mice. *Correct. 8 *Who escapes? **A. Moses and the fairy mice **B. The reptile goons **C. Keia *Moses and the fairy mice. *Correct. 9 *Who defeats Xandraonic? **A. Moses **B. The Fairy Mice **C. Keia *Moses. *Correct. 10 *Who are married? **A. Moses and Keia **B. Kiara and Kovu **C. Dexter's Parents *Moses and Keia. *Correct. The Jedi Girl 1 *Who wants to join a Jedi Army? **A. Kessie **B. Larry **C. Angelina and Blossom *Kessie. *Correct. 2 *Who is defeated? **A. Yoka Dingo **B. Prince Max **C. Princess Ruby *Yoka Dingo. *Correct. 3 *Who helps Kessie? **A. Hogo **B. Cody Antler **C. Isa Skunk *Hogo. *Correct. 4 *Who walks Azurill? **A. Rodney **B. Priscilla **C. Owen *Rodney. *Correct. 5 *Who sends Hogo to help? **A. The Angels of God **B. The Tank Engine Twins **C. The Scottish Twin Engines *The Angels of God. *Correct. 6 *Who carries a toy pipe in his mouth? **A. Owen **B. Priscilla **C. Kessie *Owen. *Correct. 7 *Who's the leader in the Jedi Army? **A. Bradley **B. Larry **C. Dosie Doe *Bradley. *Correct. Category:Questions Category:What An Animal!